True Love Lasts Forever
by Spobyistruelove
Summary: This story starts after Spencer finds out Toby is A.She runs away from Rosewood and doesn't talk to anyone for 4 years.When Toby finds her,will she forgive him?Will they get the happy ending they deserve?This story is different and worth your time.Read and review,please.
1. I have to go

**Ok,guys,this story starts after episode 3X16, but is a little different from the this story Aria haven't told the girls or Ezra about Maggie and Malcom.I hope you like it and is the first chapter.**

SPENCER'S POV

How could he do that to me?I really thought what we had was true,but now I'm starting to doubt the worst is,even thought I know Toby is A,I still love I'm pregnant with his child.I am not going to kill this baby just because it's father is a murderer,I'm going to raise him alone.I can't stay in Rosewood I packed my things and left a note for my mother telling her I'm sorry and asking her to tell the girls.I hate leaving them here to fight against A on their on,but as I said,I can't stay in Rosewood anymore.I took one last look at my house and got into my carand drove away.I left the car near the bridge because I knew they would look for my car and walked to the train station.I would go to Philadelphia and start college there and I would find a I got to one cabin at the train station,the man there asked for my ID.I gave him the fake ID Alison had given me cause I didn't want anyone to know where I was I bough my ticket,I got into the train and started looking for an empy the end of the train there was one I thought was empty,but there was a woman and a little boy inside.I asked them if I could sit there and the woman let I sat,she introduced herself as Maggie and her 7 years-old son(the little boy) as Malcon. I told her I was Spencer,without second got along well since we were both single mothers,at least I would be in the was going to Phily too and invited me to stay at her apartment while I couldn't afford one.I took the offer and we spent the rest of the night didn't talk about Malcom's father and I didn't tell her about Toby.I didn't even think of Toby the whole night,not my friends or A,I was actually having a normal conversation!That felt good after being tortured for 2 years and having to look for stalkers and murderers instead of going to parties or having fun with boyfriends.I was enjoying myself in that train and I decided to forget my past and look forward to the future.I put my hand on my still flat belly and smiled.


	2. Something's wrong

**Ok,here is chapter you like it!Don't forget to review,I wanna know if you are liking my ** **chapter is told from different pov's with the girls.I already am writting more chapters,but I'll only post them if you review.**

ARIA'S POV

That's it,Aria,you have to do this. That's what I told myself while I knocked on the door of Ezra's apartment.I had decided to tell him about Malcom.I couldn't live with the guilt anymore. Suddlenly, the door opened and I jumped stood in front of me with a confused look on his face,probaly wondering why I was there.

"Aria?"

"H-Hi."I said nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something. You'll probaly hate me after,but I can't hide it from you anymore."

"Aria,what is it?"He asked concerned"Did something happen?"

" 's about Maggie."

"What about her?"

"Can I come in?"He nodded and I entered first,him following both sat at the couch and I took courage and told him everything about Maggie and the end,he was quiet and I started thinking he was angry at me.

"Ezra,say something."

"I have a son."He looked at me and I could see the surprise and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner,but Maggied asked me not to tell.I just told you today cause the guilt was killing me."

"It's okay,I'm not mad at you.I'm just surprised and still processing this."

"But Ezra,we need to you know you have a son,where does that leaves us?"I was afraid of what his answer would be.I couldn't live without him.

"I love you Aria,this changes my life,but not my feelings.I will look for Maggie,thought.I have to see with my won eyes that I have a son. I know if we try,we can make this work."I was so happy I kissed him and he kissed back and it would soon turn out into a make-out session if my phone hadn't interrupted us.I thought about ignoring it,but changed my mind,maybe it was something important.I was surprised to see a message from Spencer's mother asking me and the girls to go to Spencer's Veronica Hastings had texted me,it had to be important.I got out of the couch and started picking up my looked at me confused.

"Something happened to Spencer."I explained."I need to go to her house."

"I'm coming with you."He said and we went to Spencer's house together.

HANNA'S POV

I was with Caleb at my house and we were watching a my phone buzzed.I was scared it was A,but after I looked at the screen I was surprised to find a message from Spencer's mother asking me and the girls to go to her house was looking at me asking the unsaid question.

"I need to go to Spencer's house immediately."

"Why?"He asked confused.

"I don't know,her mother sent me a text asking me and the girls to go there."

"So I'm coming with you."I didn't discuss with him and we got into my car and went to Spencer's house.I had a really bad feeling about this.

EMILY'S POV

I was walking with Paige to the Brew,where we would have a coffee,when I saw Jason walking in my direction. He looked worried. When we got close to him,he asked me where Spencer was.I said I didn't know,which was a lie,I knew she was with Toby,but Jason didn't need to know that. He was going to say something when my phone buzzed and when I looked at the screen, I knew something bad had hapened. Veronica Hastings had sent me a text asking me and the girls to meet her at Spencer's house.

"What happened?"Jason asked looking concerned.

"Spencer's mother just texted me asking me to go to her house.I guess something happened to Spencer."

"That can't be good."He said and we got into our cars and drove to Spencer's house.

**Did you like it? Next chapter is ready and if I have many reviews,I might post it today.**


	3. She's gone

**Ok,so this is chapter is told from Veronica's 't forget to review!If I get good reviews,I'm gonna post one chapter per day.**

VERONICA'S POV

I got home after work and called Spencer. She didn't answer,so I guessed she was spending the night with Toby. However, I had a feeling something wasn't right,I didn't know what it was,but I didn't like it.I decided to take a look at her room. When I got there,I knew something was wrong, the room was empty. The clothes,the pictures,even the towels,everything was gone. The only thing left was her bed and I soon noticed there was a note.I read the note and could feel tears in my eyes,but I'm a Hastings.I decided to do call her friends and tell them what she had done.

1 hour later

I was sitting at the couch in the living room with Spencer's note om my hand when there was a knock on the door.I opened it and found Hanna,Caleb,Aria and Ezra.I invited them in and we sat on the couch waiting for Emily. They seemed confused and I felt sorry for them. There was another knock on the door and Emily,her girlfriend and Jason were sitting together with the waited for me to talk and I finally did.

"I know you are wondering why I asked you to come here so suddenly,but I thought it would be better if I told you this sooner."

"Is Spencer okay?"Hanna asked.

"Spencer...Spencer is gone."I ansewred getting right to the expressions changed from confusion to fear and Emily was the first one to speak.

"Gone how?Just like Ali?"Her voice was almost a whisper at the end.

" She didn't disappear,she ran away and she left a note ."I gave Emily the note and she read it out loud.

_Dear mother,_

_I don't want you to hate me forever,but I can't stay in Rosewood anymorwe. Tonight I found something out that I wish I could erase from my mind,but I can't.I'm not thinking about coming back,but maybe,one day,I will.I'm so sorry for doing this,but I have no other choice. Tell my friends I'm gonna miss them and that I'm sorry._

_Your daughter who loves you,_

_Spencer._

After reading it,all the girls had tears in their eyes,the boys tried to comfort didn't know what happened to Spencer that made her leave and I thought we would never see her again.I didn't know how wrong I was.


	4. So much has changed in this 4 years

**Here is chapter 't forget to review!**

4 years later

SPENCER'S POV

"Kids come on!It's time to have breakfast or you'll be late for school."I called my daughter and Malcom,who was living with us. It had been 2 years since Maggie's accident and death,and since I was her best friend and the only adult who knew Malcom,I was his guardian.I had bought an apartment 6 months before Maggie's death,so Malcom had come to live with me. My daughter,Sophie Marion Hastings,was born 6 months after I left Rosewood and she was my sunshine. She didn't know who was her father and Toby probably didn't know he had a daughter,since I hadn't told anyone about Sophie,not even the girls. During this 4 years I had lived in Philadelphia,I hadn't talked to anyone from Rosewood,including my family.I tried to forget the past,but what I didn't know was it would come back to me,all at once.I was pulled out of my thoughts by Malcom,who had just entered the kitchen.

"Hi,aunt Jill."He called me aunt Jill because it was easier than Spencer.

"Hi, you sleep well?"

"Very well."Then Sophie came into the kitchen already dressed on her school uniform and I made them breakfast. After that,I left them at school,which was the same school I worked.I had decided to become a teacher instead of a layer,like my parents planned for me.I loved my job and had really good friends there,my best friend was Steven,the Maths teacher. We both taught 3rd graders,so we saw each other very much.I thought today was a normal day just like everyday,but I didn't know I was going to see people I hadn't see for 4 years.


	5. Visiting a friend

**Chapter 5**

ARIA'S POV

Today I woke up early as usual on fridays. My life has changed a lot since Spencer left Rosewood. It had been 4 years since that day her mother gave us the note that changed our lives. We soon found out why she had left,when Emily found Toby and he told us that he had been on the A-Team to find answers and help us,since he found out we were nothing like Alison.

He had helped us and,together,me,the girls,Toby,Jason and our boyfriends found out all the members of the A-Team,which were Mona,Jenna,Noel, Wren and of they were arrested and will be in jail for a good time.

After the torment was over,everything went fine,Me and Ezra and Hanna aand Caleb married and Emily and Paige are still dating. We all became friends,even Toby,he is one of my best friends right now and I feel sorry for him,because he never had the chance to tell Spencer he loves her.

Spencer hadn't talked to us for 4 years now and we stopped searching for her. Today after work we are going to Philly stay with Melissa, since she invited us cause she wants our help to find a new apartment. Actually, she already found one and wants us to see and we decided to stay there the whole weekend at a hotel.

It will be good for us to leave Rosewood a little,specially Toby,he has too many memories here. Me and Melissa were never exacly friends,but we had become during this 4 years,she helped us search for Spencer and she and Jason became very close.

I woke Ezra up and made breakfast fir us and we went to the train station to meet the others.

Jason and Cece,who got back together on my senior year,were already there,just as Emily and said our hellos and waited for Hanna and Caleb. Once they got there,we took the train and went to what we thought would be a relaxing weeking out or course,it wasn't like that.

**Guys,review,please!**


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter 6 is here. Review, please!**

STILL ARIA'S POV

We got at Melissa's old apartment and knocked on the door. Once she opened the door, we all got into the apartment. We talked for a while and decided to see the apartment Melissa had said she had liked. We drove there and I noticed it was a beautiful building, there was a garden with trees and flowers. I loved the outside, but we had to se the inside before making any decisions. We made a tour through the building and loved it very much, but Jason said we should first see who were the neighbours. We got to the apartment at the right and Melissa knocked on the door. A boy answered it, I think he was around 11 years old. Melissa said she wanted to know who lived in the building because she was planning on moving there. The boy invited us into the apartment and we sat on the couch. I was gonna ask who lived with him when someone came into the room saying "I brought more popcorn for us." We took our eyes off the boy and looked at the person who had just entered the room. It was Spencer Hastings. She looked at us with wide eyes, seeming to remember us.

SPENCER'S POV

Today my work ended earlier because it was Friday, so I decided to go home and take a nap before picking up the children at school. It seemed like I had just closed my eyes and the alarm had already gone off. I picked Sophie and Malcom at school and we went to an ice- cream shop near our apartment and ordered our favorite ice- creams. We talked about school and other normal things, without mentioning that today was the second aniversery of Maggie's death. After that we went home and decided to watch a movie. I made pop corn and we had soda and some snacks. I normally didn't let them have unhealthy food, but since today was a sad day, I let. We started watching a documentary when Sophie fell asleep on the couch. I took her to her room and when I came back, Malcom and I decided to watch a horror movie. We were in the middle of the movie when the pop corn ended, sp I decided to make more. I went to the kitchen and started to make it. Once it was ready,I went back to the living room and said to Malcom "I brought more pop corn for us." To my surprise, there, sitting on the couch were a few unexpected guests. I imediately recognised Toby's blue eyes and my other friends. God, even Melissa, Jason and Cece were there. Shit! How did they find me after all this years? They couldn't know about Sophie, not yet.

**Guys, review, please! I'm not updating until I get more reviews .**


	7. Reminding you

**Please notice this isn't a chapter. I have already written more chapters to this story, but I'll only update them if you review. I need to know if people are liking my story or not. I will wait a little to update the next chapters and remember, how many reviews I get, the faster I update. I'm sorry for those who already reviewed, but I'll update it anyway, it will just take longer. Thank you!**


	8. Explanations

**Ok, so this chapter is gonnna be really big. Don't forget to review, I need to know if you are liking my story or not. Thanks for the good reviews I've received!**

GENERAL'S POV

Spencer walked to the couch with all the eyes on her. "This really is a surprise." She said. Malcom looked around confused and asked her

"Aunt Jill, what's going on?" Spencer looked at him remembering he was in the room. She didn't want him to know who were these people, so she just send him back to his room and whishpered on his ear"Take care of Sophie and don't let her come here." He nodded and went to his bedroom. When he passed through Sophie's room, he heard a noise and entered the room. Sophie was sat on her bed reading a book. Malcom entered the room and he looked at him curiosly

"What happening, Malcom?"

"Your mother has some guests here, she seems to know this people already and I had never seen them. I thing she's hiding something. Como on, So. We're gonna listen to their conversation, but you must stay quiet, ok? She nodded and they went to the end of the corridor, where they could hear the conversation and don't be seem.

**At the living room**

Spencer sat on the couch and looked at the people in front of her, people who she hadn't spoken to in 4 years.

"How did you find me?" She asked was the first to speak

"We came here cause Melissa is moving and she chose the apartment near yours. So this is where you had been hiding all this years?"

"Yes. My turn. Why is Toby here with you?" She looked at her ex-boyfriend " Did you know he is/was on the A-Team? Toby answered the question

"It is a long story which I can tell you later, but just know I was on rhe A-Team looking for answers to help you." Spencer looked at them and they nodded, confirming Toby's words. Hanna soon asked the question all of them wanted to know the answer, the anxiosty killing her.

"Who is the boy that opened the door for us?" Spencer thought a little before answering, but decided there would be no harm if she told them about Malcom.

"That's Malcom. He is one of my best friend's son and he had lived with me since she died 2 years ago.

" "What was your best friend name?" Aria asked, hoping it wasn't who she thought.

"Maggie" Spencer answered simply. Aria and Ezra looked at each other nervously and Spencer caught their look. " Is something wrong?"She asked.

"Not exacly." Aria answered "Is just that Ezra got a girl pregnant at high school and that girl was called Maggie. His mother payed her to have an abortion, but she didn't and I met her son, Malcom when he was 7." Spencer, now with wide eyes and an open mouth exclaimed

"OMG! So you are Malcom's father. Maggie never told me who it was!" At the corridor, Malcom and Sophie were hearing everything and he thought to himself, so his dad was alive? Emily tried to change the conversation, seeing Ezra's discomfort.

"So, Spence, is just you and Malcom who live here?" Spencer became nervous again and she was going to lie and say it was just her and Malcom when Sophie came running into the room, the curiosity of who was talking to her mommy killing her. Malcom whishpered "No, Sophie!", but it was already too late, Sophie had already entered the room.

"Mommy!" She shouted and jumped on Spencer's lap. "What happening heare?" Spencer mentally face palmed and tried to avoid the surprised looks everyone was sending her and Sophie. They examined the little girl and already knew who was her father just looking at her big ocean eyes.

All Spencer said was "Well, I guess I forgot to mention my daughter... This is Sophie. Honney, can you say hello to mommy's old friends?" Sophie nodded and said a shy Hello before Spencer sent her back to her room because she needed to talk to her old friends in particular. Once Sophie was gone, they stayed in an awkard silence untilll Emily broke it.

"You have a daughter." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, I do." Spencer answered. " And before you start shouting at me, I just wanted to keep her safe from Rosewood and specially from -A." Toby was looking at her in disbelief, he couldn't believe he had a daughter.

" How old is she?" Hanna asked.

"3."

"You had a daughter 3 years ago and didn't tell us, not even Toby, who is her FATHER?" Aria asked mad.

"I thought he was -A, Aria!"

"Just because you left and didn't even give him a chance to explain himself!" "Okay, that's enough!" Emily interfered.

"How about we leave Toby and Spencer alone now, they have a lot to talk about." She gave Spencer a look that said listen to him and grabbed Paige's arm and the two got out of the apartment, being soon followed by the others. Now Spencer was alone with Toby. She wanted to give him the chance to explain himself and she sure wanted him back in her life, but she didn't know if she was ready to forgive him.

**Here it is, Spencer finally sees her friends and they finally meet Sophie. What do you think is going to happen between her and Toby? Review and I might update it tomorrow.**


	9. It's time to stop lying

**Ok, here is chapter 9.**

SPENCER'S POV

I was alone with Toby now. Malcom and Sophie were back in their rooms and the others had gone back to Melissa's apartment. All of my secrets were gone now, I had nothing to hide. I looked at Toby, the person I used to love so long ago. It might look stupid, but I still loved him. I had told myself so many times I had to hate him, that he was evil, but a little part of me believed, not, hoped he was the same good guy I knew and that he was on the A-team only to protect me. Now, I would give him a chance to explain himself, but my heart was broken, I didn't know if I could forgive him so quickly. He was the first of us to speak.

"I know you don't think exacly the best of me."

"That's true. But I'm not a saint either. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself before, but I was too mad and broken, I didn't want to see you anymore. I ran away to run from the past, but tonight I learned the past never leaves you. I tried so hard to hate you, but I couldn't. I never stopped loving you. I want you to tell me everything, Toby, but that doesn't mean I want to get back together with you, my heart is still broken and..."

"Spencer! I understand, I'm not ready either. All I want is for you to forgive me, I'll give you all the time you need. I want to meet Sophie, too, she's my daughter too and I want to be a part of her life, even if I wasn't this past years."

"Sorry for that. But the problem is she doesn't know you're her father." I regretted as soon as I said it. He looked at me with compreension in his beautiful ocean eyes, the same as Sophie's. That was the reason I could survive these past 4 years, everytime I looked at Sophie I saw Toby's eyes and remembered of him, not the evil Toby that faithful night, but the one in many other nights and days, including the one we created Sophie.

"I understand didn't want her to know her father was a murderer."

"When I ran away from Rosewood, I ran away from my past and tried my best to pretend it didn't exist. But today, I learned that your past never really leaves you, you can't just get rid of it. I want you to meet Sohie and I'm telling her you're her dad. You'll have to wait a little, Toby, but I promisse you everything will be okay. But now, I guess you have some explanation to do." His eyes lit up probably with the thought of meeting his daughter. I myself couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I'm sure Sophie would be happy too, she didn't have many people by her side, her school classmates were all bullies who said she was just a mistake, so she didn't have many friends. The only people at her side, actually, were me, Malcom and Maggie, well, only me and Malcom, since Maggie had died 2 years ago. Maggie's death was like a replay on Alison's death to me, and it took me a lot of time to recovery. I was so lost in my thoughs that I completely forgot Toby was there, and he had to shake me to make me go back to the real world.

"Spencer! Spencer!" He called while he tried to remember me that he was there "Earth to Spencer!" I finally got back and looked at him, still smiling. Then he started to explain everything. How much more he explained, more guilty I felt for leaving and I kept thinking how things would be different (and better) if we had had this conversation 4 years ago, we would probably be married by now and living together and Sophie would have both her parents. I shouldn't have left that day, but it was too late to change it, all I could do now was make my future better. I promissed myself I wouldn't leave again and I would let Toby back into my life, However, life isn't exacly as you plan.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and leave your opinions, if you have any ideas write it too and I might consider it. Next chapter will be Toby's explanation and more. Do you think he and Spencer will get back together soon? What about Sophie, how do you think she will react to meeting her father? Review and I might update next chapter on Friday. Tomorrow's my sister's birthday, so I won't post anything. Thak you all for reading my story!**


	10. I'll give you a second chance

**Here is chapter 10, thaks for the reviews!**

TOBY'S POV

She wanted me to explain everything, so that's what I did. I could see her expression changing, she looked... guilty.

"At first I joined the A-team because I wanted to get revenge at you and your friends because I thought you were just as mean as Alison. After Emily and I becaume friends and after you and I kissed at the motel, I started to realize you were nothing like Alison, so I decided to quit the team. However, once I found Mona and Big-A, they said they knew I was liking you and threatened to kill you if I quit the team. I had no choice, I knew too much and was already involved with them and I didn't want you to die, so I decided to stay on the team, but this time I was trying to find out who were the other members and mainly, who was Big-A. I was helping you, wishing you could maybe forgive me for joining the team in first place. Sometimes, I didn't do what they wanted, so they punished me, that time I fell was one if these. The night you found out who I was, I was set up by -A, they wanted you to find out I was on the team, so you'd be broken amd it'd be easier for them to kill you. But it didn't work how they wanted, you left Rosewood and I came back a little afteer only to find out you were 't there anymore. I convinced the girls and their boyfriends I was innocent and, together, we found out who were the other members of the were Jenna, Noel, Mona and Wren." I could see her eyes wide when I said his name. "They went to jail and will be there for a good time. Spencer, I tried so hard to find you, but after 2 years I decided you didn't want to be found, so I stopped searching. I even tried to date other people, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Please, forgive me." She looked cat me with her beautiful chocolat eyes I could never forget about.

"I don't know. I think I'll need some time to process this. Can you give me sometime?" I nodded and she looked at the clock on the wall. " It's getting really late, you should come back tomorrow and we see what happens. Can you tell the girls to come too? I want them to meet Sophie too."

"Of course." I said happy. She wanted me to come back. That was good, right? I was going to say goodbye to her, but didn't know how. After a few minutes thinking, I shook her hand and left the apartment, with the promisse of telling the girls they should come tomorrow. I soon found them talking at Melissa's new apartment, but the conversation died as soon as they noticed me.

"Hey, how did it go?" Aria asked, she had become my best friend after all this years and probably was the most concerned about me. The others looked at me concerned too.

"It went really well." I said. " She didn't exacly forgive me, but she said she wants time, so maybe she will." I sat next to Aria and soon remembered Spencer's invitation. "She wants us to meet Sophie, she said we should come here tomorrow."

"That's good." Hanna said happy.

"Toby, maybe you should stay here some more time. If Spencer needs time to forgive you, you should probably stay here and wait, instead of going back to Rosewood."

"Good point, Melissa, but I think we should all stay here. Vocation start next week anyway, so we won't be losing work. I really think we should stay here." Emily suggested. We all agreed and decided to stay at the hotel. That was my chance of winning Spencer back, and nothing would stop me.

**So, did you like it? Review and tell** **me.**


	11. What am I gonna do?

SPENCER'S POV

After Toby left the apartment, I could already tears started to leave my eyes. I went to my bedroom in the end of the corridor and sat in my bed, trying to control the tears. What the hell am I gonna do? I still love Toby, that's obvios, but I don't know if I can forgive now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him. I know he helped me and the girls, but he first entered the team to get revenge at us. My heart is amstill broken and I have become someone bitter, who don't trust people. I'm scared of letting Toby back into my life, what if he betrays me, I won't be able to heal, I'll be done. The only reason why I'm letting him meet Sophie is because I don't think is fair she has just her mother, she deserves to know her father. I was crying so hard I didn't notice the door had opened and Sophie and Malcom had entered the room. She put her arms around me just like Toby used to do a long time ago and whishpered in my ear.

"It's ok, mommy. Evithing ok. Me here, me with mommy!" I started crying harder and hugged her while Malcom gave me a sympathetic look. I mentioned for him to join us and he hugged me too. We stayed holding each others for a few more moments, until I could stop crying and talk.

"It's ok now, you should probably go to bed. We're having a big day tomorrow."

"A big day?" Malcom asked and looked at me confused.

"Yeah, my friends are coming here and we're gonna do something really fun."

"Is my father coming too?" Malcom asked. I knew he was happy that his father was still alive, he had been really sad and hopeless since Maggie's death.

"Yeah, he is coming too. And Sophie, honey you are going to meet someone really special." I turned to my daughter, who was playing with her hair, habit I had too when I was little. It was incredible how much she looked like me.

"Who, mommy?"

"You're going to meet your daddy."

"Me have daddy?

"Yes, you have. Your daddy was here today and he wants to meet you. Your uncle and aunt want to meet you too, so you must be a good girl. Promisse me you'll be a good girl to mommy tomorrow."

"I plomisse, mommy. With all my healt!" She looked excited and I felt happy for her. I looked back on the clock and it was already 21:30! It was way past the time Malcom and Sophie usually sleep.

"Ok, guys. So, now it's getting too late, it's time to go to bed." We went out of my room and I put Sophie to bed while Malcom went to his room. I was leaving the room when she asked me the question I had no answer.

" Mommy, will daddy like me?" I looked at her and smiled.

" Yes, honey, I'm sure daddy will love you." She smiled satisfied with my answer and closed her eyes. In less that 5 seconds she was already asleep. I gave her a kiss in the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind me. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day, just like I said. I went back to my room thinking about what Sophie had said. I was sure Toby would like her, but what if he didn't? What if he liked her and wanted to live with her? Would we share her, just like divorced parents who have children? Would he move in with us or us with him? That questions didn't leave my mind and it was hard to sleep. When I finally did, it was only to have the worst nightmare I had ever had in my life.

_ I was with Sophie and Toby watching tv and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found out neither of them were there. There was blood on the floor and it led me to the kitchen, where Sophie was on the floor, dead and covered in blood. I ran to her and hugged her tiny body to my chest, crying uncontrollably. Suddenly, there was a noise. I looked and there was Toby, standing in a black hoddie holding a knife. He smiled evily at me and I realized he was holding Malcom and the knife was on Malcom's neck. I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. Toby cut Malcom's neck and let him fall to the floor. I looked terrified at Malcom's head, his dead eyes staring at me. Toby took a step and soon was standing in front of me._

_"Toby, please!" I whishpered, trying to control my tears. He looked at me with no emotion in his eyes._

_"It has to be done. I'm on the A-team, I'm a monster, remember?" I tried to say I was sorry, but it was too late, his knife had alrady penetrated my heart. I was dying, I knew it, but I could still hear. I heard my friends saying they were sorry, that they really believed Toby was good. Suddenly, the sounds dissapeared and I fell to the darkness._

I woke up, covered insweat and looked at the clock. It had been only 4 hours since I fell asleep. Wow. It was just a nightmare, but it felt so real. I could still feel the blook in my hands. I moved to the bathroom and washed my hads. I came back to my room and tried to sleep, succeding because I was too tired. This time I didn't have any nighmare, I didn't dream at all. My last thought before sleeping was: Great, just great. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare, maybe even worse than the one I had just had.

**Guys, don't forget to review, please. I won't post anymore chapters untill I get more reviews**.


	12. I didn't forget any of you

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I was having week test, so I had to study. A lot. I also was at a loss of ideas. Thaks for you who are reviewing! This is chapter 12. Hope you like it.**

STILL SPENCER'S POV

I woke up again the next morning and remembered today Toby and the others were coming here. Right, my life couldn't get worse! I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for me and the kids. I was making eggs when Sophie and Malcom entered the kitchen. They looked happy, probaly because they were going to meet their fathers. I was still shaken because of my nightmare. They said good morning and we started eating our food. Once we finished, there was a knock on the door. We already knew who it was, so I opened the door and Hanna, Aria and Emily entered the apartment being followed by a looking nervous Toby. Why was he nervous? I was nervous. Since Ezra wasn't here (I don't know why) Malcom went back to his room to do God knows what. I intruduced Toby as Sophie's daddy (Since he already know she ws his daughter) and she said a shy hello to him. She didn't take her eyes off me, she seemed scared. I let them talk in the room and went to my room with the girls.

We had a loooooot to talk about. They asked me a lot of questions about Malcom and Sophie and my life and I asked them about the A-Team and Alison. Once we finished with the hard conversation, we started talking about girly things and they told me how their A-free lives were perfect. I was said I missed Hanna and Aria's wedding, but I decided from now on I'd try to be on their lives again and I hoped they would be on mine too. Of course, Hanna had to ruin the moment asking me about Toby. They knew it was a hard topic for me, but I was sure they all wanted to know what was gonna happen with me and him. I told them I was still broken and so was he , so it would probably take sometime. They told me they'd be there and do would be Ezra, Caleb, Paige and Jason. I thanked them and decided that we should get back to the living room. We walked there and Sophie came running to me.

"Mommy!" she shouted and jumped in my arms.

"Hey, princess" I said and picked her up. She looked happy. I saw Toby behind her smiling too. It seemed like he and Sophie had a good time together. He asked me with his eyes to talk to him alone. I nodded.

""Sophie, honey, can you show your room to Hanna, Aria and Emily?" I asked and she nodded and I put her on the ground. She took Hanna's hand and they walked to her bedroom. And I was alone with Toby. Again. I shivered, rememembering my nightmare, but I told myself I was being silly and there was nothing to be afraid about. He was the sweet and lovely Toby I knew, not the cold-blooded creature from my nightmare.

"So, did you want to talk?" I asked, the silence ws becoming too awkard.

"I know you're still in time of processing everything that's happened and hadn't forgiven me yet, but I wanted you to give me a chance to prove I still love and always loved you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like to know if you could go out for dinner with me tonight." I didn't know what to say. If I accepted, I knew I would be happy and maybe we would get back together. But it was too early, I needed more time to process all that was happening. It was happening too fast and I felt like if I blinked I would miss years of my life. If I said no, he would think I was giving up on us, which I wasn't. So I decided to take it. Nothing too bad could happen, right?

" I'd love to." Was my response. I was hoping it would be a good night, but I could never guess we would see an old "friend" tonight. His eyes lit up with my response and he said he wouldn't dissapoint me and I would absolutely love tonight. I expected to love tonight simply because I was gonna be with him. No matter what I told myself, I still loved him. Even after all this years, I hadn't stopped amd I was never going to.

**So, what do you think? Review and tell me, also tell me if you have any ideas, I'd really aprecciate that. Thank you all!**


	13. Give it a chance

**Okay, I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I had no ideas to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, I'm sorry.**

Spencer's POV

I was getting ready for my date wirth Toby. I don't really know why I was going out with him. Okay. I loved him. That's why.

"You look pretty." I turned around to see Malcom standing on my bedroom door with Sophie.

"Thank you. Okay, so I'll be back soon and remember to obey aunt Hanna." Yes, Hanna was taking care of Malcom and Sophie while I was on my date. She promissed to play with them and give them dinner.

I finished getting ready and went to the living room where Hanna was sitting on the couch. The others had decided to stay at a hotel.

"Hey, Spence." She got up and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey, kids. Don't worry, we'll have a lot of fun tonight!" I gave her a look wich she saw and ignored. I hugged Sophie and Malcom goodbye and told them again to behave. They decided to watch tv and I went to say goodbye to Hanna.

"Remember that they slerp at 21:00 pm tonight and please, try not to put my kitchen on fire when you make their dinner." The last part was a semi-joke, but knoing Hanna I knew this could roed her eyes.

"Relax, Spence, I know how to take care of children. And we'll just ask for a pizza."

" Okay then. I think I'm just nervous about going out with last time I went out with him was before..."

"I know. But you have no reason to be worriedm, Spence.I've been friends with Toby for the past 4 years and he is still the same guy you knew. He is really nice and kind. If I wasn't with Caleb I'd definately choose him." She smiled and hugged me wishing me luck. When I was about to leave she called me.

"Spencer,wait."

"What?"

"Don't break his , he suffered enogh this past 4 years. He deserves a chance." I nodded and closed the door. This was going to be a long night.

Toby's POV

I was sitting on the restaurant table. Me and Spencer had decided it would be better if we met at the restaurant, even thought I offered to pick her up. It was so weird, being clise to her when she didn't feel the same way. I'll never forgive myself for not telling hwr the truth the night she found out I was on the A-Team. If I had explaied everything, we would still be together and happy. But I can't change the past,I can only hope for the future. I was gonna try me best to ger Spencer back. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see her enter the restaurant. I looked at her and all I could think was "God, she looks so beautiful."She was wearing a navy blue dress that stopped on her knees. She walked to me and I forced myself to stop staring and got up.

"Hey." That's all I said.

"Hey."

"You look..beautiful!" She blushed and smiled at me.

"Thank you."We sat down on the table and the waitress came.

"Good night. What would you like to drink?" We ordered our drinks and a little later our food. Our date was goig good until now.

"So, how have you been?" Sh started a converation.

"I've been good. I just got a new job promotion here in Philadelphia, I may live here."

"That's !"She smiled. "We would be seing each other a lot. I really missed you."

"I missed you too. So, how have you been?"

"I've been good too. A little sad since Maggie's death, but I'm recovering."

"Yeah,I'm sorry about that.I know how it is to lose someone close."She looked confused, but soon understanding crossed her face.

"thank you."The rest of the dinner went really good, we talked about normal things and she seemed to be having fun.

Spencer's POV

I couldn't believe how well this dinner was going. It was like we were still together, like this 4 years never happened. I realized how much I had really missed Toby. Maybe we could start again?

"Toby."He stopped talking and looked at me, seeming suddenly sad.

"What?"

"Do you think there's any chance we could start over?"

"I think that would be a good idea. "He smiled that smile I loved so much. I smiled too and I promissed to myself this time I wasn't leaving him. Before I could process what was happening he leaned in and we were almost kissing when my phone beeped. Wonderful. Hanna really has a terrible timing.

"I'm sorry." I said and he only nodded, but looked disappointed. I picked my phone and looked at the screen. You have one new message.

When I read the message my eyes went wide and I just couldn't believe it. It was impossible.

Toby's POV

We were almost kissing when her phone beeped. She said a quick apologise and went on to see whai it was. I nodded quietly and sighed, hating whoever had interrupted our moment. I looked at Spencer. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at something on her phone. The last time I had seen her like this was when A existed. She dropped her phone back on her purse and gave me a fake smile.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes,it was just Hanna telling me to go home. It's getting late."She seemed to be lying, but I didn't was wrong and I was gonna find out what it was.

We said our goodbye and she asked for another date. We decided to go out tomorrow again, but she wanted to bring Sophie so I could know her. My worried thoughts left my mind when I thought back to our daughter. I had a daughter. I wanted to know everything about her, I wanted to be there for her. I took Spencer to her car and she hugged me before getting in. While I watched her go away, I felt so many emotions. . .But above all, I felt Love. Love for the girl who had stolen my hert a long time ago.

**So,what do you think?Is it too bad?I'm really trying to improve my ,REVIEW! **


	14. I'm not okay

**Hey, guys. Thanks for your reviews,they make me want to continiun this story.I'm really sorry for the terrible spelling mistakes last chappter,I checked it twice this time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas for this story,don't be afraid to tell me.**

Spencer's POV

I got into my car and started to drive. I didn't know where to go.I didn't know what to do. I was scared and confused. I thought about going home,but I'd have to face Hanna and I didn't want her to be scared, so I just drove around town for an hour. I thought about what I should do. Should I call the police? Or should I just stay quiet? God,I was so tired. At least I had a great night with Toby.I hope things can work out for us,cause I love him and I know he loves me too. I really want us to have the happy ending we deserve. But then I remember what my parents used to say:"Hope breeds eternal misery." Well, they are kinda right, because I hoped that everything would be okay these 4 years only to see everything crumbling down. First , Maggie died.I was 21 and I had just gone out of college and I had to take care of 2 kids alone. Thank god she left some money or we wouldn't survive. And now my worst nightmare was becoming true,my worst fear. But I wouldn't tell anyone, I wouldn't put anyone in danger.

I finally decided to go home. When I got there it was almost midnighy. Hanna was going to kill me.I knocked on the door but nobody answered,so I just got my keyes and opened it. The first thing I saw was Hanna asleep in the couch with Sophie. They looked adorable and I took a picture before waking Hanna up.

" Hanna, wake up."She got up and looked at me.

"Spencer?"

"Hey.I'm sorry I got here so late.I was having so much fun I lost count of time."

"Really?You had fun?"

"Yes."

"And how are things between you and Toby?"

"We decided to give us another chance."

"That's great,Spence."She hugged me and smiled.I smiled back and thanked her for taking care of the kids. She said no problem and we said our goodbyes before she walked out and I closed the door.

I moved to the couch and scooped Sophie in my arms and took her to her room. She started waking up when we got there.

"Mommy?"

"Hey, baby. "

"How your night go?"

"It went good. Mommy had a lot of fun."

"And daddy?" Why did she care? Suddenly, I felt bad for Sophiie. The poor girl had gone trough a lot the last 24 hours, much more than 3 years old should go. She looked really tired, but she also looked happy.

"I think daddy had fun too."

"That good. Now mommy and daddy go marry and live happily ever after!" She was almost jumping on the bed now. My fault for letting her watch too much disney movies. She really thought we were living a fairytale.

"Well, we'll see. Now go to sleep, it's very late." I kissed the top of her hand but before I could go she took my hand and looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Mommy?."

"Yes,honey?"

"You okay?" I disn't answer at first. No, I wasn't okay. But I wouldn't tell her that. She didn't need anymore reasons to worry. So I lied.

"I'm fine, honey. You don't need to worry. Just sleep,okay? Everything will be okay, I promisse."

"Okay. Good night, mommy."

"Good night, baby." She closed her eyes and I quietly left her room after putting some of her toys back to place.

Once I closed the door, I sighed. This really was a long night. I checked Malcom's room to see he was sleeping peacefully and was going back to my room when I stopped in front of Maggie's room.I hadn't entered there for almost two years. The room was the same from before she died. I entered it slowly and turned on the light. On her table were two pictures, one of her and Malcom when he was younger and one of me,her,Malcom and Sophie. The picture was taken the summer before she died and she was so happy. We all were. We'd never think she would die just a few months later. I realized I was crying because I missed her. She was a great friend, she was always there for me these past 4 years. And she died,just like Ali. I exited her room and closed the door. After getting into my room, I quickly changed into my pijamas before falling asleep.

Emily's POV

I was watching tv at the hotel with Aria when someone knocked on the door.I opened it to find Toby. I hugged him and he entered the room. He looked really happy,so I supose his date with Spencer went well. He looked at me and then at Aria.

"Hey,Aria, could I talk to Emily alone really quickly?" Aria nodded and she left the room,probaly going back to her room and Ezra.

"Hey,Toby,what's up?How did your date go?"

"It went good, Spencer and I decided to give us a try."He smiled and I felt happy for him.

"That's great!Did you want to talk about something?" That's when his face changed. His smile was replaced by fear and worry,but he stayed calm.

"It's nothing. It's just I was worried about Spencer cause she got a text at the restaurant and she seemed scared, so I'd like to know if you know something about it."

"No,I don't. But you have no reason to worry.-A is out of our lives."He seemed relieved and he thanked me before going back to his room. After he left, I got ready to sleep cause it was late,but I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. What if -A was back? That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

Toby's POV

After I left Emily's room I felt so much better. I was so worried that -A was back and we'd have to go trough that torture again. But -A was gone and Spencer was safe and sound. I thought back to our date, how perfect it was, until she got that text. Who send it? If -A was gone, who could make her feel scared? I'd have to find out. I couldn't think about losing her again. I promissed to myself that I'd do anything to make her happy from now on. I didn't realize I was standing in front of my bedroom like an ediot. Great, just great. I was so tired that I didn't even change, I just fell on the bed and in a matter of seconds I was asleep.

**So, what did you think?The next chapter will be the next day and the drama is only starting. I will try to show more of the other girls lives and Aria,Ezra and Malcom. Please,REVIEW!**


	15. Secrets

**Sorry** ** about the long wait, I was very busy this week. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Spencer's POV

The next day I woke up early. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast and Malcom and Sophie came some minutes later. We ate our breakfast in silence, lost in our thoughts. We were finishing when the phone rang. I wondered who would be calling me at 8 in the morning. It was Aria. She wanted to know if we'd like to go to the park today. I asked the kids and they agreed to go, so we arranged to meet there in an hour. It would be good to take my mind off my problems.

I still hadn't told anyone about that message and what it meant. I was sure Toby thought that -A was back, but for once, my problems had nothing to do with -A. Okay, almost nothing. But I had already decided that no one would know about this, this would be my secret. I knew it was wrong to hide secrets from my friends and my... Well, I didn't exacly know what Toby was to me. We didn't have much time to talk about where we stood, cause she texted me. Of course she had to ruin everything.

Anyways, if I told anyone about it, they would hate me for keeping this secret for so long and they would probably be in danger. Yeah, I really thought -A free life would be good, but the problems never left me. If it weren't for Sophie and Malcom I would be in a mental hospital right now. I finished washing the dishes and went to my bedroom to change. After we were ready, we got out of the house and drove to the park.

Aria's POV

The next day I woke up super early, I don't really know why. Ezra was still sleeping and I watched him for a while. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." We kissed good morning and got up. I started to get changed and he took a shower. I was washing my teeth before going for breakfast when Ezra came out of the shower only wearing a towel.

"Hmmm... I think maybe we could stay in the hotel today." I said while looking at his uncovered abs. He laughed and took a step towards me before pulling me closer for a hug.

"That would be a great idea, but I'm sure you'd like to see Spencer today." I sighed. The memories of the last 2 days came into my mind. Yeah, even thought all I'd like to do was staying here with Ezra all day, I really needed to see Spencer.

"You're right. How about we meet her at the park near the hotel?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's get breakfast and we talk to the others when they wake up." I nodded and finished washing my teeth before we left.

To my suprise, everyone was already up and eating breakfast, even Hanna, who never woke up before 10 at the weekend.

"Hey, guys." I said and sit on Hanna's side. "So... Any reason why you are all awake and before 10?" I looked at Hanna while saying the last part. She completely ignored me and Emily answered my question.

"I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why?" They shared glances and I realized there was something they all knew. My mind started racing and my heart started beating really fast. Was there something wrong? Was Spencer okay? Finally, Toby explained everything to me.

" Last night when me and Spencer were on our date she got a text and I just keep undering from who it was, because she seemed scared and she started acting really weird after she gort the text." My heart freezed.

"Do you..." I couldn't formulate these words. I took a deep breath and asked. "Do you think -A is back?" They shared glances again.

"Maybe." Emily said, her voice trembling. "But we wanted to ask Spencer first."

"I was thinking maybe we could meet her at the park and then we ask her." I suggested. They agreed and got back to their rooms. I stayed with Ezra and we ate our breakfast in silence. After we finished, we went back to our room and I called Spencer.

"Hello?" It was good to hear her voice, know that she was okay.

"Hi, Spence. It's Aria."

"I know. So, what's up?"

"I was thinking maybe we could meet in the park near the hotel we're staying."

"That should be great. Can I bring the kids?"

"Sure."

""Wait a minute then." I could hear her asking the kids if they wanted to come.

"They want to come, so we'll meet you there in an hour."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Then she hung up.

We stayed in the lobby waiting for the others. After a lifetime, they finally came and we started walking to the park, since it was very close to the hotel.

We got to the park and I started looking for Spencer, but there were too many people. We decided to go to the playground and we found her on the swings with the kids. I had to admit, she was great with kids. She saw us and smiled, just like nothing was wrong, but I knew there was something wrong.

"Hey there." She hugged us and we hugged back, but I knew all they wanted to do was ask her about that text. When it was Toby's turn I noticed she hugged him tigher than the rest of us. With all this confusion I had completely forgotten that Spencer and Toby had gone out yesterday. By the looks of it, I guessed that everything had gone okay on their date. I was happy that they were together again, cause I knew how much they loved each other in the past and I had seen Toby suffering these 4 years because she had left.

"I'm sorry we're late." Toby apologised after they hugged, knowing that Spencer hated when someone was late. She gave him a sweet smile, seeming to forget the rest of us were here. Toby smiled back and I'm sure they would have kissed or hugged but Hanna ruined their moment by clearing her throat. They looked at her and she didn't wait a second before asking.

"So... Is there anything you'd like to tell us, Spence?" Spencer seemed confused but then I saw understanding cross her face. She knew what Hanna wanted to ask.

" No, there's nothing."

"Come on, Spence. We only want to know." Toby took her hand and tried to make her tell us. "If someone's framing you, tell me. I want to help you. You know I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you." We took some steps back to give them some privacy, but we were still listening."

"Toby, I swear to you, no one is framing me. The text I got yesterday was from my boss and he told me I had to work extra time if I wanted to keep my job." Toby didn't look like he was convinced.

"But you seemed scared. I thought that -A may be back." She sighed.

"-A isn't back, okay? I was scared because if I lose my job, Sophie and Malcom won't go to school anymore and we'll have to live on the streets and their lives will be hell and I'll feel guilty and..." He shut her up with a kiss. She wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed him back. They were so perfect together. I smiled at them and looked at the others. The worry had left their faces and they were all smiling at the couple. Even Sophie and Malcom had stopped swinging and were looking at Spencer and Toby. Sophie seemed happy to see her parents together. They finished the kiss and smiled at each other, not noticing us.

"So everything is okay?" Toby asked her to make sure.

"Yes. Everything's perfect." I saw relief wash everyone's faces but I still felt like something wasn't right. I looked at Spencer. She was hugging Toby again, but I could see her face. She looked scared and... guilty? What would she be guilty about? I had to find out.

**So... What do you think? I know this chapter was kinda short, but I promisse the next one will be longer. And don't forget to review. **


	16. She can't die

**Thank you for your reviews. They make my day. As promissed, this chapter is longer. Just warning you that I'm going to travel on Tuesday and I'll be back in the end of July. I don't know if I'll have internet connection, so I might not update during this time. If I have, I'll try to update once or twice a week****. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

Toby's POV

Two weeks had passed and things were slowly going back to normal, as normal as our lives could be. Spencer and I started dating again and we were both really happy. I moved into her house only 8 days ago, but it felt like I had always lived there. Aria amd Ezra were going through difficult times taking care of Malcom, but they were still happy. As for Hanna and Caleb and Emily and Paige, things couldn't be better. Hanna had recently found out they were expecting their first child and her and Caleb were always talking about their now perfect lives. Spencer was smiling a lot and I was glad I made her happy. She was excited about being an aunt, even thought she was Malcom's aunt already. After Aria and Ezra took Malcom to the hotel to stay with them she was a little sad, but after me and Sophie made a "show", she was happy again. She spent this whole week insisting I spent more time with Sophie to get to know her better and I was glad to do it.

Right now I was with Sophie in the living room and we were building a lego house. It took some time to find something we could do together, cause she loved dolls and was always trying to convince me to play with her and her dolls. We were almost finishing building the house when Spencer came into the room. She looked beautiful, just like always. Even after all this years she still took my breath away. She smiled at us and walked into our direction. I got up quickly and kissed her.

"You look beautiful, just like always."

"Thank you. So, I just got a text from my boss asking me to meet him tonight."

"Okay. Go meet your boss and I'll take care of Sophie." Sophie jumped in Spencer's arms taking us both in surprise and she almost fell, but I held her.

"Mommy!" She laughed and hugged Sophie close to her body.

"You are a very crazy girl!" She started kissing Sophie's face and only stopped when the little girl started begging her to.

"Mommy, pease stop! I no breath!" Spencer laughed again, but stopped kissing her.

"Okay, but you have to promisse that you'll be a good girl to daddy."

"I pomisse. I very good girl."

"Okay. Why don't you go back to building your house while mommy talks to daddy?"

"Yeees! Me gonna build houses just like daddy when me is old." She jumped out of Spencer's arms and continued building her house. Spencer looked at her and then at me.

"I'm so glad to see you two like each other. It's just like my dreams have finally become true."

"She is a very nice girl, just like her mommy. I'm glad I can spend time with her now. I still feel guilty about not being here this past 4 years."

"It wasn't your fault. I know that if you knew about her before you'd spend more time with her than with me."

"That's not true." I started kissing her neck and she sighed. "Do you really have to go? You could tell your boss you are too busy tonight."

"I can't. It must be really important." I reluctantly let her go.

"Don't worry, we'll have time for this later." She gave me a last kiss and left.

I went back to Sophie and the lego house, but I couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong. We finished building the house and I asked some pizza. We ate while we watched a movie about unicorns, I think. After the movie ended, I took Sophie to her room and pulled her on the bed.

"Daddy."

"Yes, baby?"

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything. Why would you ask me that?"

"Don't know."

"You are the best thing that happened to me. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you before, but I promisse I'll be there for you."

"It's okay, daddy. Just don't leave me. Me need daddy and mommy do too.

"I promisse. You're stuck with me forever." She laughed and I realized she was exausted.

"Okay, now go sleep. It's getting late." She closed her eyes and I kissed her forehead before leaving her room. When I got to Spencer's and mine room, I went to the desk and picked the picture that stood there. I remembered that day very well. Everyone decided to go to an amusement park near Philadelphia and we were having so much fun. Aria, who loved photography, started taking pictures of everyone and when I was hugging Spencer and Sophie she took a picture of us and we didn't even notice. 2 days later, she gave us the picture as a present and it stayed in our desk since then. Suddenly, I got the feeling that something wasn't right again. I put the picture back into it's place and moved to leave the room. I was getting out when I noticed that her phone was on her nightstand. Why was her phone here? Had she forgotten to get it? She never forgot anything. I picked up her her phone and the feeling came again. Something wasn't right. I decided to look at her messages to find out where she was meeting her boss. To my surprise, there weren't any messages from her boss, only from a strange number. Why did she lie? I decided to look at the messages. They weren't signed by -A, but that didn't make me any happier. The first one was sent on the night of our date, two weeks ago. It read:

_It's so good to reunite with the people you love, isn't it, Spence? You better enjoy it while you can. And if you're thinking about telling anyone about that night, you better be ready to lose your precious little daughter._

After reading this, I got really angry. Who was this person that was threatening my girfriend and my daughter's life? They were gonna pay for it. I looked back at the number, but I didn't recognise it. I decided to check the last message. It was sent today. This one got my angrier but also scared. I had to get to Spencer and fast , or she could get hurt. I picked my phone and called the second person I trusted more in this world. She was going to help me. I looked back at my phone. Spencer was in danger and it was all my fault.

_Meet me at the church. 10 pm. If you don't go, they die. It's time we end all of this._

Spencer's POV

After I left our apartment, I got into my car. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I lied to Toby again. But it was the only way to protect him and everyone I loved from her. Why did she hate me so much? She was always trying to ruin every good thing in my life, and she was succeding. I knew that when she wanted something, she got it, but she wouldn't get it this time. I looked at the gun in my purse. I had gotten it from my father's desk before leaving Rosewood, knowing I'd need some kind of protection. I never thought I'd actually have to use it one day, but now I had to end everything and I knew that someone was gonna die. Well, I'd rather it be her. If I died, poor Sophie would never be able to recover. She had already lost Maggie, she couldn't lose me too. So I'd have to become a murderer to save my daughter's future. I looked out of the window. I had gotten to my destination. It was now or never. I opened the car door and got out. After some time, I got the strengh to get in. No one could prepare me for what was going to happen.

Emily's POV

I was on the hotel with everyone else. We were watching a movie on Hanna's room and we were laughing a lot about the movie, Sherek. Hanna had fallen from the couch and she was laughing so hard I think she wasn't breathing. I shook my head at her, smiling, but then my phone rang. I thought about ignoring it, but it could be important, so I answered the call. It was from Toby.

"Hey, Em." He sounded worried and I felt there was something wrong.

"Hey. Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, there is." He went silent and I waited for him to tell me what was going on, but he didn't.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"It's Spencer."

"Is she okay?"

"No. Do you remember that text she got when we went out on two weeks ago?"

"Yes, I do."

"She lied, the message wasn't from her boss, I don't know who it was from, but this person was threatening her." The phone almost fell from my hand and I felt a little dizzy. I used the wall for support, but I still felt like trowing up. The others had stopped paying attention on the movie and were looking at me. They seemed worried, but I couldn't formulate words to tell them what was going on. Toby was calling my name like crazy, probably worried too.

"Emily! Em, are you there? Please, talk to me." I took a deep breath.

"I'm still here. What else do you know?"

"I checked her phone and this person asked her to meet them at the church tonight. She already left and I would too, but I can't leave Sophie alone. Could you come and take care of her?" The others started questioning me about what was going on, but I shut them up and told them to wait.

"There's no way I'm letting you go there by yourself. I'm coming with you. Hanna can take care of Sophie."

"Thank you so much, Em. Just please, hurry, I don't want to lose much time or Spencer can get hurt." I could hear the despair on his voice. He was scared for Spencer and I was too.

"Don't worry, we'll be quick. That's what friends are for." We hung up after deciding to meet in the church in 30 minutes. Luckily, it was close to the hotel.

"Emily, what the hell is going on?" Hanna asked.

"Calm down, I'll tell you everything, but we don't have much time, so just listen." They nodded and looked at me like I was a teacher and I was telling what was going to be on the test. I told them everything.

"Spencer's in danger. She lied to us when she said that text she got was from her boss. I don't know who it was from, but this person was threatening her and they asked her to meet them at the church tonight. Toby's going there and I don't want him to be alone, so I'm going too." Jason interrupted me before I could say anything else.

"I'll go with you. I know how Toby's feeling right now and I'm sure he isn't thinking straight."

"Okay. But there is another thing. Someone needs to take care of Sophie. Could you stay with her, Han?"

"Sure."

"I'll stay with her.." Caleb said and Aria, Ezra and Malcom decided to stay too.

"Okay. So you guys go now and we'll go to the chirch. We'll go to Spencer's apartment later." They all nodded and Jason, Me and Paige left the hotel. Jason drove to the church and I noticed he was driving too fast. We were lucky the streets were empty, or there could be an accident.

During the ride, I didn't stop thinking about Spencer and what could be happening to her. I was so worried. Paige took my hand and tried to confort me, but we both knew it was useless. 30 minutes later, we got to the church. I went out of the car and looked at Paige and Jason. It was now or never. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I started running towards the church and didn't even hear Paige and Jason calling me. All I could think about was Spencer. I prayed that she was okay, cause I knew if she wasn't, I'd break.

Hanna's POV

We were on the car going to Spencer's apartment. I was sitting quietly, still not okay. After Emily told us what was going on, I felt so numb. It was just like someone had taken all the life out of me. I couldn't believe it. Someone was threatening Spencer. She had lies to us for a long time, probably trying to keep us safe. That's what she does. I always got scared of Spencer's habit of trying to keep everyone safe and not caring about herself. That's what made her a good person, but it also made her weak. I always thought that one day it was going to make her get killed. Today could be that day. I put my hand on my belly and the tears came non stop. I started thinking about how Spencer was a good mother to Sophie and how she would make an wonderful aunt. My baby would surely love her. I pictured her standing with a little kid that looked just like me and Caleb. It would never happen if she died. She couldn't die. I wasn't paying much attention to the others and I hadn't realized we had already gotten to Spence's apartment. Caleb was looking at me worriedly so I gave him a look telling him I was okay. He took my hand and we got out of the car. Aria and Ezra were already there when we got to Spencer's apartment. They looked tired and Malcom was almost sleeping. Ezra opened the door and we followed him into the apartment. Everything was just like the last time we had come here, but this time was different. They decided to stay in the living room and I went to Sophie's room. Poor little girl, she had no idea what was going on. She wasn't sleeping like I had expected, actually she was awake and reading a book. How could she know how to read a book when she was only 3? She must have gotten the Hastings intelligence. She looked up when she realized I was there.

"Hey, aunt Hanna. What you do here?"

"I'm staying with you while mommy and daddy resolve some problems."

"Mommy and daddy okay?"

"Yes, they are fine. You have nothing to worry about." I hated lying to her, but I knew she wouldn't unserstand the truth. We stayed in a comfortable silence until she broke it.

"Aunt Hanna?"

"Yes, honey?"

"How's the baby?"

"It is fine, sweetie. Thanks for asking." She hugged me and I hugged back. She decided that she wasn't tired anymore and she wanted to wait for her parents to come back. Nobody argued, so we stayed in the living room talking about nothing special, trying to take our minds off Spencer. It didn't work for me, she never left my mind. After what felt like an eternity, we fell asleep.

**So, what do you think? Next chapter you'll finally know who is "she". Please, don't forget to review.**


	17. So glad it finally ended

**I wasn't planning on postong this so soln, but you asked for it. This chapter is the longest I had ever written, with almost 4 000 words. Enjoy!**

Spencer's POV

As soon as I got in I started looking for her. She wasn't anywhere I could see, maybe she was hiding. I started looking at the chairs and the little stage, but she wasn't there. Maybe she was upstairs? I shivered, remembering the last time I had been in a church in the middle of the night. It was the night Ian tried to kill me. When I decided to come I was so determinated to end all of this that I didn't think about the danger I was pulling myself into. I was alone, my friends thought I was with my boss, so they wouldn't worry if I took a lot of time to get home.

God, if she killed me, it would be a replay of when Ali went missing. I'm sure she would love to watch my friends face while they tried to find me and failed. They would never think she would do something like that. Now I was worried about them. What if she decided to kill them once she was done with me? There was only one way to go: I'd have to kill her. It shouldn't be so difficult. All I had to do was find her. Suddenly I heard loud noises, steps coming from behind me. There she was, wearing the red coat I had seen her wear many times and that evil smile I hated so much on her face.

"I knew you'd come. You care too much about them to worry about what I'm gonna do with you."

"You are wrong. I came prepared this time." She started laughing and I could see a knife on her hand.

"You came prepared with what? Do you really think you'd be able to kill me? You are not a murderer, you are just a scared little girl who is too weak to do anything." Okay, this time she had gone too far. I pulled the gun out of my purse and pointed it at her head. I tried to sound strong and brave, but my shaking hands must have given myself.

"Give one step and I'll finish you." She stooped laughing and startec looking shocked at my gun. She wasn't expecting me to have a gun. I had her now. My gun would kill her much faster than her knife would kill me. She didn't move and I saw her eyes searching the room for a exit. The only exit was the church door behind me.

"You have to be more threatening if you want me to do what you want, Spencer." I heard the tremor in her voice and it made me feel sad and happy at the same time. I was happy she was afraid of me and wasn't in position to hurt me, but I was sad that I had to become a monster, a murderer for her to be afraid. But again, that was the only way to save my friends and my daughter. Thinking about Sophie gave me all the strenght I needed and before I could process what was happening, I had already shot. She screamed, but she could get away in time and the shot made a explosion noise when it hit the wall behind her.

I stood there shocked about what I had just done and she took advantage of this moment and ran away, climbing the stairs. I recovered from my shock and followed her upstairs, after checking there was no one coming. I hadn't come this far to give up. I saw her standing near the bell. This time, she didn't seem afraid. She trew the knife at me taking me by surprise and I left the gun fall when it hit me with full force.

She didn't take time to rest and threw herself over me. I fell to the ground and hit my head hard. I could feel blood falling from my head and from the place where the knife was. Luckily I recovered in time to see her trying to get the gun and I pushed her off me and she fell to the other side of the room. Wow, I didn't know I was that strong. I took off the knife and screamed in pain, but ignored it and took the gun. I aimed it at her head, but before I could shoot I heard someone screaming.

I recognised the screaming immediately. It was Toby. What was he doing here? How did he know I was here? Oh, shit. My phone. I had forgotten it. He probably saw the messages. What if he told the girls? They would hate me for lying.

I should have learned not to get distracted so easily. She again threw herself over me and she got the gun. Unfortunately for her, I wouldn't go down without a fight, so I threw myself at her and took her by surprise. We both looked at the gun in the middle of us and started running towards it. I had the luck to get first and she was still running when the shot hit her on her chest. She screamed loudly and stopled running. Her beyes moved down to the blood that was falling from her white shirt to the ground. She lookec at me and her eyes weren't dark and scary, they were full of apologizes we both knew I wouldn't accept. She fell crumbling to the ground at the same time Toby appeared.

He looked between me and Melissa, my once loving sister, now a murderer and evil stalker. I felt bad for her, cause even thought she hated me and tried to kill me many times, she was still my sister. My body could not support myself anymore and I fell to the ground, dropping the gun. However, before I touched the ground, I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked at Toby. His face was unreadable. I didn't know if he was mad at me or just worried.

"Spencer. Thank god you're okay. I was so worried I wouldn't get here in time." He held me close to his body and kissed my forehead. He seemed relieved that I was okay. I looked at his face and realized he was crying. I cleaned the tears and smiled at him, happy that he was okay. I was feeling a little dizzy, probably because of all the blood I lost.

"I'm sorry." This were the words I murmured before my eyes started closing. The last thing I heard before the darkness engulfed my body was the sound of other voice, I guess Aria, calling my name and the sound os steps. After that, there was only darkness and silence.

Toby's POV

I was holding Spencer, glad that she was alive. I had ran here the fastest I could. I hadn't even looked where I was going. It was a miracle that I had got to the church and there weren't any accidents. I lookec back at Spencer. She was pale, very pale and I got worried before seing she was hurt. How hadn't I noticed this before? She had a cut on her shirt that looked deep and was bleeding a lot. I also noticed that the back of her head had another bleeding cut. I got really worried when I saw her eyes closing. Was she dying? I checked her pulse and realized her heart was still beating and she was breathing, slowly, but breathing. I sighed, relief washing over me.

"I'm sorry." She murmured before closing her eyes. I didn't have much time to check her, because I heard steps coming toward us and someone screaming. I looked back to see Aria screaming like crazy, Jason and Paige following her. She stopped when she saw us and I saw relief wash her face when she saw Spencer.

"Hey, Toby." She kneeled down by my side and looked at Spencer. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is just unconscious because she lost a lot of blood." Her eyes moved to Spencer's injuries and they went wide. Jason and Paige looked too and they seemed worried.

"It's okay." I tried to comfort them. " She will be kay. We just have to take her to the hospital."

"Okay." Jason said and the others nodded, agreeing.

We got up and I was careful not to hurt Spencer, even thought I knew she wouldn't feel, since she was unconscious. We were almost getting out when Aria stopped walking.

"Wait!" We all stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Why is Melissa here?" We looked at Melissa. I had completely forgoten about her, with all that happened with Spencer. She didn't seem good, actually she seemed dead. Jason kneeled near her and took her wrist in his hands. She didn't move.

"There's no pulse. I think she's dead."

"Oh, no. She was such a nice person." Aria said and we all agreed. That's when it hit me. Why would Melissa here? I could only think of one thing.

"I don't think so. Just think. Why would Melissa be here?" They looked at me shocked, but then I saw understanding cross their face.

"Do you really think she is the one who sent that texts to Spencer?" Aria asked.

"That's the only reason why I thought she would be here."

"I just can't believe she would do something like that. We have known her for 4 years now and she was always a nice person."

"Well, Spencer knew her for more than 20 years, so I guess she knew who was the real Melissa." Jason said. Even thought he was trying to hide it, I could see he was almost crying. I felt pity of him. He had already lost one sister and now he had to face the fact that one of his sisters was killed and the other almost died. I put my hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, hoping that he understood the message. He nodded his head, so I guesses he understood.

We decided to call the police and thell then that Melissa had tried to kill Spencer and Spencer ended up killing her in a act of self-defense. Jason called the police while Emily called Hanna and I took Spencer to the hospital. We decided to meet there after they called the police. This was going to be a long night.

Hanna's POV

_I was sitting in the grass. The sun was shining and I could hear the birds singing somewhere near me. Everything was so beautiful, it felt like I was in heaven. I heard the sound of steps and Caleb appeared next to me. He sat by my side and we both smildd, feeling the fresh wind and the hot from the sun._

_"It's so beautiful here." I said and looked at him._

_"Yes. I wanted to stay here forever."_

_"Me too." We statyed silent again for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and tried to block all the bad thoughts. We I opened them, I was on a strange place, I think it was a church. I could hear someone calling my name. I looked at my surroundings and noticed Spencer was there. She looked scared of something or someone. That's when I noticed the figured wearing a black hoddie. I stood up and walked in their direction, determinated to protect my friend from the enemy. Before I could reach them, someone appeared and blocked my vision. It was a child. She had blond curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. I tried to walk past her to save Spencer from whoever was trying to kill her, but I couldn't pass._

_"Let me go! I need to save my friend!" I screamed at her and she just looked at me._

_"No, mommy! It's time to wake up!" Mokmmy? Oh my god! That was my daughter._

_"Honey, please, get out of my way. Can't you see my friend is in danger?" I looked behind her and she looked too. However, I didn't see Spencer or the black hoddie. I panicked and started looking everywhere for Spencer. She was lying on the ground and her shirt was covered in blood. She was as white as a ghost and her chest wasn't rising and falling with each breath she took, cause she wasn't breathing. She was dead. I started crying and my daughter hugged me, trying to comfort me. But it didn't erase the image of Spencer's dead bodie from my mind._

_"SPENCER! NOOOOO! Spencer, please, don't leave me!" I started screaming. I'm sure I looked crazy, but I didn't really care. The only thing I care was Spencer and the fact that someone had killed her. After what felt like years I stopped crying, only to feel like someone was hitting me on the had. I could hear that awful noise. RIING. RIING._

I woke up. It was just a dream, or better, a nightmare. But the noise was still there. I recognised it as my phone. I blindly reached for it and picked it up. Emily was calling me. Why was she calling me at 2 in the morning? Then the events of last night came back to me. Shit! Spencer! Was she okay? I had to know. I noticed the others were sleeping, so I moved to Spencer's bedroom and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Han. Sorry if I woke you up." She sounded tired and worried. Oh, no. Something bad had happened.

"It's okay. Now tell me, is Spencer okay? Who sent her that messages?"

"Calm down, Han! Breath."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Now tell me." She sighed.

"I think Spencer's gonna be okay. Last time I saw her she was hurt and had lost a lot of blood, but Toby took her to the hospital. We are meeting him there when we finish talking to the police."

"We'll be there too. Wait, did you find out who was sending Spencer those texts?"

"Yes, we did."

"Who was it?"

"Melissa." Her tone showed she was sad about the descovery. I was too, I couldn't believe Melissa would hurt Spencer. I know that I thought she was -A for a long time, but I had become friends with her these 4 years, just like the others, and we have started to trust her.

"Hanna, are you there?" Emily called, worried.

"Yeah, I'm just.. shocked. I can't believe Melissa would do something like that."

"I know. I couldn't either. Well, I should probably hung up now. Paige, Jason and me are going to the hospital now."

"Okay. We'll be there in an anwer. Bye."

"I see you there, then. Bye."

After she hung up I went to the living room to find everyone still asleep. I sighed and moved to the couch and started shaking Caleb.

"Caleb! Caleb, baby!" He opened his eyes a little.

"Hmmm?"

"It's time to wake up." He growled, half-sleeping.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Why the he are you waking me up now?"

"Spencer's in the hospital. We need to go there." He sat up quickly, now fully awake.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. That's why we are going there."

"Okay. Let's wake the others."

We moved and woke everyone. Sophie was the first to wake up and she immediately asked how were her parents. I told her Spencer was at the hospital, but she was okay. After everyone was up, I took some time explaining everything and we were o Caleb's car twenty minutes later, on our way to the hospital. We got there at 2:40.

As soon as we got there I moved to the reception. An older woman who seemed to be in her 50's was sitting behind the desk. The lobby was empty, probably because of the time. I got to the desk and the woman looked at me tiredly.

"Hello. I'm here to visit a friend of mine."

"Name?"

"Spencer Hastings."

"Room 214, second floor."

"Thank you." We left the lobby and called the elevator. After years it finally came down. We got in and went up to tge second floor. When we got there, we saw three figures sitting on the hospital chairs. They were the only ones in the room, except for a old couple. I recognised them as Toby, Emily and Jason. They looked exausted. I walked to them quietly, the others following me. Sophie jumped off my arms and started running towarss them.

"Daddy!" She screamed and Toby noticed us and ran in her direction. He catched her and held her close to his body, kissing her forehead. We stopped walking and watched them. Even the d couple was looking at them happily.

"Hey, baby. Are you okay?"

"Yes, daddy. Me okay! Where is mommy?" He stopped hugging her and his eyes were full of pain after her question.

"Mommy's gonna be okay. She is sleeping now, you have no reason to worry. Daddy's here with you."

He sat back on the chair and we joined them.

"So.. What do we do now?" I asked them.

"We wait." Emily answered.

And that's what we did. We waited. For hours we waited in that empty room, seeing people get in and out of rooms. We stayes there until there was no one else. I don't know how, but we ended up falling asleep again. Luckily this time I didn't have any dreams or nightmares, thank god.

I was the first to wake up. I looked at my phone. 6 am. We had slept almost two hours. I looked at the others. They were sleeping peacefull. Toby and Sophie were the most cute. She was on his lap sleeping with her head on his shoulder and his arms were wrappes tighly around her, protecting her from everything. I hoped it would be just like that with Caleb and our baby. I put my hand at my stomach again and smiled, remembering the little girl from my dream. I hoped our child would be as beautiful as her.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear when Toby called my name.

"Hanna?" He tried again.

"Hey. Good morning."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? It's too early and I'm sure you are exausted."

"I'm fine. But what about you? You've had quite the night."

"Yes, I did." He sighed. "But everything's okay now."

I was gonna say something, but suddenly a doctor entered the room and Toby stood up while the doctir walked toward us.

"Could you tell me if Spencer Hastings family is here?"

"I'm her boyfriend. How's she?"

"Well, she lost a lot of blood and she had to go trough surgery, bur she should be okay. And I don't know if you knew, but she is a week pregnant." We were relieved at his words, but I couldn't believe Spencer was pregnant. It made me happy. Our children would be only like two months apart.

"She's pregnant?" Toby asked. He seemed happy too.

"Yes. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. When can we see her?"

"You can go now if you want, she's awake."

"Thank you so much, doctor..."

"Palmer. It's nothing."

They shook hands and doctor Palmer left. We decided to see Spencer now and let the others sleep a little more. However, before we could move, Sophie was at our side.

"Daddy? What happening?" Toby picked her up.

"Baby, why are you awake so early? We're visiting mommy?"

"Mommy awake?"

"Yes."

"Me want go. Me want see mommy."

"Okay. Let's go."

We stopped in front of room 214, unsure of what to do. Toby opened the door for us and we entered her hospital room. She was lying on the hospital bed, pale face and all the machines beeping next to her, but her bright smile made her seem like she was glowing. Sophie jumped out off Toby's arms and into the bed before me or Toby could move. Spencer picked the little girl and hugged her.

"Mommy! You okay! I so worried."

"I'm okay, baby." Her voice sounded a little tired, but also happy. "Mommy love you!"

"Me love mommy too!"

Toby got close to the bed and Spencer let Sophie go to hug him. He hugged back and I heard him whishpering in her ear how worried he was and how much he loved her. After they finished the hug, she grabbed his face and kissed him. He wrapoed his arms around her carefully and she wrapped hers around his neck. After they finished, he sat by her side.

"You know, I heard something very interesting from the doctor today."

"Really? What did you hear?"

Well, I'm not sure if you know or not, but we're having a baby." She looked surprised and I guessed she didn't know. She put her hand on her belly and he put his above her. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I hope it is a boy." She said.

"Why?"

"Did you forget about our newborn with a sixpack?" They laughed together.

"I love you so much, Toby Cavanaugh!"

"I love you too!" They kissed again and I tried not to cry of joy, but failed. I sniffled and they looked at me, as if remembering I was in the room.

"What? I'm not made of stone." They looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. I gave up on making them shut up. Sophie was the one to save me.

" Mommy?"

"What is it, honey?"

"What does pregnant mean?" Spencer picked her up and put her between her and Toby.

"It means you are having a brother or a sister."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Where the baby now?"

"It's on mommy's belly. Here" She took Sophie's little hand and put it on her belly. The little girl laughed and started kissing it. She only stopped when Spencer started begging.

After that, the others visited Spencer and they all chatted with her. Spencer send everyone to sleep a little, since we had slep almost nothing this night. Only Toby and Sophie stayed with her. We were all really happy that everything had gone right.

Toby's POV

After Spencer sent everyone back to the hotel, we were alone. Okay, almost, because Sophie was there with us. I couldn't be happier. Not only I had Spencer back in my arms, but we also had another present from god, a baby, our baby. This time I promissed that I would be there for this baby during his whole life, unlikely it had been with Sophie. I looked at her sleeping form. She was laying on Spencer's chest and I had my arms around them. They were both asleep and I was tired too, but I refused to let sleep take over my body, fearing that I would wake up later and find out this was only a dream. However, this was something out of my control, so I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**So.. What did you think? I think there will be only one more chapter in this story, maybe two. Tell me if you want more than that. Please, don't forget to review!**


	18. This is our happy ending

**Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

3 months later...

Everyone was reunited at Rosewood's church for the special occasion. All the girls were there with their boyfriends and their parents.

Hanna and Caleb were so happy! Only 4 months and they would be seeing their little girl. They had decided to name her Ashley, in honor of Hanna's mom. They were working hard to be able to support the baby. Hanna had found a job as teacher at Rosewood High and even thought she never planned on being a teacher, she loved her job and she was well paid. Caleb had opened a job where he offered to fix people's phones and it was helping them a lot

Aria and Ezra were still together and they had gotten used to taking care of Malcom. Malcom now loved Aria and even called her mom, sometimes. It was kinda hard to support him too, but they tried their best. Aria was now a famous photographer and many people went after her to take pictures of their wedding, birthday party or or non special occasions. Ezra was just starting his career as a writer. His first book was almost finished.

Emily and Paige were stronger than ever and they were on the list to adopt a child. They both worked as swim coachs at Rosewood High and they also swam in competitions.

And finally, Spencer and Toby. They were the happiest of all. With their beautiful daughter, Sophie and their other child, who would be arriving in short 6 months. It took Spencer a while to agree to go back to Rosewood, but when she agreed, things went perfect for her and Toby. Toby got his job back and Spencer soon found a new job also at Rosewood High. They were very anxious to see their baby. Spencer had started seeing her parents a lot and they were happy for her. After they found out what had happened with Melissa, they were so schocked that they didn't say a word to Spencer for a long time, but they recovered from the loss of their older daughter and tried to do everything to make Spencer happy. They payed for a big house for her, Toby and Sophie live and promissed to help paying the stuff for the baby. Even with their help, Spencer and Toby were saving money. Her parrents had finally approved of Toby and they loved Sophie. Everything was perfect for the strong and beautiful couple.

Today was the most special day in their lives. They were finally going to get married. Toby had proposed to her a month before and she gladly accepted it. Hanna and the girls were talking, sitting on the church chairs.

Suddenly, everyone stood up when the song started playing and Sophie entered the church wearing a beautiful purple dress. She wore a smile bigger than anyone while she trew flowers from the basket she was holding. After her, Spencer came, arms interwined with her father. She was the most beautiful girl in the church, with her perfect white dress and her white gown. She looked at the altar to see Toby standing there looking at her, as if hypnotized, a big smile on his face. His blue eyes were bluer than ever and he was wearing a black smoking that fit perfectly. Spencer and her dad got to the stage and he passed her to Toby. The lovebirds smiled at each others and held hands. The priest started the very well known speech.

"We are here to reunite this two people on holly matrimony. They had given their votes and now is time we start the cerimony." He looked first at Toby.

"Do you, Toby Cavanaugh, take Spencer Jill Hastings as your wife? Do you promisse to be with her on health and sickness, on the bad days and on the good days while you shall live?"

"I do."

"Now do you, Spencer Jill Hastings, take Toby Cavanaugh as your husband? Do you promisse to be with him on health and sickness, on the bad days and on the good days while you shall live?"

"I do." They crowd started clapping their hands and screaming, that is, until the guard told them to stop.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

The priest departed from them and Toby got closer to his now wife. They kissed happily and everyone started clapping again and screaming. After they pulled appart, Sophie and Malcom came holding their rings and they put it. After that, the happy married couple left the church with their daughter by their side. Once they were out, their friends went there to congratulate them.

"Okay, Spence, now it's time to see who is next." Hanna said excited. They departed from Spencer and she trew the bouquet. To everyone's surprise, it landed on Sophie's hands. Toby's wide went wide and so did Spencer's.

"Sophie, honey, give me the bouquet. You are too young to even think of getting married." Spencer joked and tried to get the bouquet, but Sophie held it tighly against her chest.

"But mommy, what if David asks me?" She blinked innocently and Toby's eyes went even wider. David was her best friend at school and Toby hates the idea of a boy being her best friend.

"No way! You can only marry when you are 40. Until then, tell David that your daddy doesn't let you."

"Okay, daddy." Then she jumped in Toby's arms and Spencer hugged them.

"Okay, sweetie, now it's time to say goodbye."

"Bye, mommy. Bye, daddy. Love you!"

"We love you too. Don't forget to be a good girl to aunt Hanna"

"I pomisse."

They kissed her and said goodbye to everyone. 30 minutes later the lovebirds were on the limo, going to the airport. They were going to France and Italy for their honeymoon.

Toby pulled Spencer close to his body and they shared another kiss. The future was an unknow path for them, but they knew they would survive any other challenges that were thrown at them. They had true love and true love lasts forever.

**Okay, this is the end of True Love Lasts Forever. I wanna thank everyone who read and review. You guys are awesome. Maybe I can do a sequel to this story, but I'll wait a while. Please, review and tell me what you think of this story and what you think should be in the sequel. What should be Spencer and Toby's baby name and how old should she/he be? Tell me.**


End file.
